PiqueEsconde
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: "Numa última cartada de desespero me veio uma idéia absurda, mas que poderia funcionar. Era a única coisa que tinha probabilidade de me render tempo e deixá-lo ali parado, mesmo que por alguns segundos, para que eu pudesse soltar os outros." º One-Shot º


**Fic:**

**Pique - Esconde**

Armas na mão, olhos abertos, mente atenta.

Eu tive a estranha vontade de suspirar, mas qualquer movimento poderia chamar atenção e eu não abusaria da sorte quando eu era a presa de Uchiha Sasuke. Passos à esquerda... Hora de me preparar...

...

...Correr.

Em questão de segundos eu já estava em outro lugar. Em quantos dos meus bunshins ele já havia esbarrado e até agora não me achara? Eu comecei a duvidar se Sasuke era mesmo tão bom caçador quanto dizem. Mas eu não o subestimaria... Esse seria o meu maior erro.

- _Desista Sasuke! Você não vai achar a Hinata!_ – A frase ecoou pela floresta e a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça era que aquele idiota só podia desejar minha derrota...

- _Eu não vou perder, vira-lata._ – Aquela resposta teve um efeito estranho sobre meu corpo. O silvo ameaçador fez o meu instinto de preservação se remexer inquieto...

Se o Inuzuka queria irritar Sasuke e instigá-lo, eu garanto como conseguira. Claro! Porque se o _glorioso_ Kiba perdeu para o Uchiha, ninguém mais poderia vencê-lo! Aquele imbecil de pagaria se eu perdesse.

Continuei a passos silenciosos até me deparar com uma clareia. Eu senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha quando encarei o par de olhos negros adquirirem uma coloração escarlate alguns metros à frente.

Droga! Eu fora encontrada, então tinha duas opções.

Opção Número Um: fugir.

Opção Número Dois: lutar e atrasá-lo.

Como correr já não adiantaria, a salvação estava na sorte de vencer um combate corpo a corpo. Quase ri comigo mesma quando pensei que estava realmente pensando que poderia vencê-lo em uma batalha...

Foi quando me passou pela cabeça que eu não precisava vencer. Uma simples distração com clones já seria o suficiente para que eu chegasse até o campo de treinamento e soltasse os demais. Eu era a última... Além do mais Sasuke já devia estar cansado das outras lutas. Vendo por esse ponto, eu tinha chances remotas de vitória.

Cinco clones de água contra um adversário. Parecia uma luta justa... Do ponto de vista de quem tem a vantagem, claro.

Eu me preparei para correr assim que Sasuke fosse atacado, mas não contava com as bolas de fogo que atingiram meus bunshins e levaram meus planos por água abaixo, literalmente. Bom, então seria um contra um.

- _Por que me parece que você ainda não desistiu?_ – A voz dele soava debochada. Eu não deixaria que ele me provocasse, não agora.

- _Eu não desisto fácil, Sasuke. _ – Não queria papo, a expectativa de uma luta com ele mexia comigo e minhas mãos tremiam de um jeito constrangedor.

- _Claro que não... Caso contrário já estaria naquela clareia com os outros._

Ele sorriu de canto e se preparou para a defesa. Aquela era a minha deixa...

Corri a passos controlados e bem calculados. Qualquer erro meu seria bem aproveitado por ele. Quando o avistei correndo ao meu encontro não foi nenhuma surpresa. Quando ainda criança já o ouvira diversas vezes dizendo que '_a melhor defesa é o ataque_'.

Quando aquela distância aparentemente infinita entre nós acabou, tínhamos ambos, as mãos direitas como defesas e as mãos esquerdas preparadas para um forte soco no estômago. Nós estranhamente paramos e eu me permiti encarar os olhos rubros por alguns segundos sem me importar com a habilidade que ele possuía com ilusões.

Eu sabia que ele não o faria... Ou pelo ao menos esperava que não.

O momento finalmente acabou quando a necessidade de ar se sobrepôs a hipnose dos olhos vermelho-sangue. A batalha retomava.

Eu agora tentaria neutralizar qualquer de suas pernas. Assim, quando finalmente conseguisse distraí-lo, não teria de me preocupar com a corrida até o ponto inicial onde Naruto e companhias estavam presos. Direcionando a palma de minha mão à sua coxa esquerda eu tentei golpeá-lo, mas não funcionou. Ele pulou para trás no mesmo instante em que percebeu meu objetivo. Eu senti falta do calor de seu corpo tão próximo ao meu.

- _Não pensei que você iria querer acabar com essa proximidade Hinata... Mas diante de seus planos eu terei de fazê-lo._ – Ele ainda arranjava tempo para me irritar. Quando ele adquirira essa habilidade com palavras eu não sei, já que ele nunca foi muito de usá-las. Mas o importante agora era não me deixar enganar com as mesmas.

- _Eu não aparentava ser a única que gostava da situação, Sasuke._ - Claro, porque faz todo o sentido para não se deixar enganar entrar no jogo de troca de amabilidades! Maldita seja essa aura Uchiha que aflora o meu lado orgulhoso e que não se permite ser desafiado sem uma boa resposta...

Eu não soube como, mas no mísero instante que me deixei perder nos meus pensamentos eu senti o corpo de Sasuke posicionado atrás do meu e, não fosse esse apoio, o lampejo de fragilidade dos meus joelhos teria me levado de encontro ao chão tamanha foi minha surpresa.

- _Você sabe que esse jogo já terminou faz tempo, não é mesmo?_ – Ah! Se essa voz rouca continuasse a ser pronunciada no meu ouvido desse jeito e essa mão apertando minha cintura não se retirasse dali eu me renderia em questão de minutos. Ou desmaiaria e a derrota estaria selada. – _Eu sabia onde você estava o tempo todo. _– Maldito convencido. – _Mas deixá-la por último deixa tudo mais interessante..._

Numa última cartada de desespero me veio uma idéia absurda, mas que poderia funcionar. Era a única coisa que tinha probabilidade de me render tempo e deixá-lo ali parado, mesmo que por alguns segundos, para que eu pudesse soltar os outros.

Eu me virei de frente para ele e encarei aqueles olhos rubros, me demorando ali mais do que devia. Ele prestava atenção a cada movimento, calculando o que eu faria em seguida. Mas ele provavelmente não estava preparado para quando eu fechei meus olhos e atirei meus lábios contra os dele, levando minhas mãos para sua nuca e fazendo ali um carinho sutil com a ponta dos dedos.

Confesso que não tinha planejado me demorar tanto naquilo, mas foi difícil arranjar forças para me afastar. Eu o encarei ainda um pouco perplexa comigo mesma, mas o que eu podia fazer? Perder a essa altura não era um opção digna.

Seus olhos agora voltavam à cor normal e eu me aproveitei para me virar e fugir, deixando-o ali, parado. Seu olhar estava perdido em algum lugar do espaço, uma imagem quase engraçada. Eu sorri para mim mesma e corri como se a minha vida dependesse desses segundos de atraso.

Cheguei até a pequena clareia onde os outros estavam e eles sorriram incrédulos de não ser Sasuke ali.

- _Hinata! Você conseguiu! Eu disse pra você, vira-lata!_ – Naruto e o seu poço de confiança...

Peguei a primeira kunai que me apareceu e soltei inicialmente Kiba, aproveitando para lhe dar um bom cascudo.

- _Claro, por que não apimentar um pouco as coisas e fazê-lo ficar cego com a vitória, me deixando lá, como isca? – _Ele riu e eu lhe entreguei outra faca para que me ajudasse.

Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Kiba e Lee já estavam soltos quando Kakashi apareceu no alto de uma das árvores e soou aquele apito. Sasuke apareceu segundos depois de entre alguns arbustos. Ele não me parecia muito feliz.

- _Bom, Sasuke, você perdeu. Vai ter que contar de novo... _– Kakashi aparentemente se deliciava em dizer aquilo. Estranho, mas me pareceu que ele ria-se por debaixo da máscara. – _E, Hinata..._ – Eu o olhei e confirmei o que havia pensado. Ele estava lá, observando o tempo todo. – _Tática interessante. Talvez deva aperfeiçoá-la... –_ Aquele velho pervertido... Mas se eu simplesmente sorrisse em resposta talvez Sasuke ficasse mais irritado.

- _Será que alguém pode me explicar o que foi que aconteceu?_ – O Uzumaki olhava tão confuso quanto os outros para nós, mas seria melhor que só nós entendêssemos.

Então eu me permiti encarar Sasuke, que já caminhava em minha direção de cabeça baixa.

- _Você não deveria ter feito aquilo... Não é uma tática válida. _– Eu sorri um pouco envergonhada, para então aceitar o seu abraço e me aconchegar em seu peito.

-_ Kakashi disse que valeria qualquer coisa. E provavelmente era a única opção que ainda não havia passado pela sua cabeça._ – Eu sabia que essa irritação era simples manha e um ego muito grande. Resolveríamos isso em casa, mais tarde.

- _Por que mesmo estamos fazendo essas brincadeiras de criança? Treino idiota... – _Eu não deveria rir, por isso me controlei com a irritação da derrota que ele tinha.

No início eu e todos os outros concordamos com ele, pra que fazer aquilo? Mas acabou se tornando divertido, no fim.

O mais velho apareceu no topo da árvore novamente e soou aquele apito estridente para chamar atenção.

- _Mais uma rodada! Todos nas suas posições! Sasuke, você no centro! –_ Ele andou irritado até lá e eu me posicionei em uma das saídas da floresta. Ele não me deixaria por último dessa vez, então era melhor ser criativa...

O apito soou novamente e a última coisa que vi foram seis ninjas saldando por entre as árvores buscando um esconderijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá, pessoas!<strong>

**Pois é, cá estou eu... Uma idéia meio antiga (e admito, meio boba também) minha essa fic, mas já estava meio escrita então resolvi terminar e postar. Se gostaram, deixem reviews! Se não, deixem também e me xinguem muito no Twitter... (*momento retardado on*)**

**Bom, é isso... Tenho algumas (leia-se: muitas) coisas meio escritas que to aqui revendo e talvez poste, mas vamos ver ainda!**

**Obrigada se chegou até aqui!**

**Beijoos,**

**Mrs. Loockers.**


End file.
